


Tasty

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Rimming, Sensual Sex, so much foreplay, tender love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Jim's husband has been gone these long weeks touring, and so Jim just wants to properly celebrate him being back.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622485
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	Tasty

Jim started his morning like he'd started hundreds of them now at this point. He stretched, yawned much like the cats they owned and made his way to the kitchen. He took care of his own breakfast generally because Joe wasn't as much of an earlier riser as Jim, nor did he need the daylight for his work. Although Jim knew he could wait, get in an hour or two of work and by then Joe could be around for a fry up. 

But Jim wasn't used to having 'help' or servants, he'd been living independently for all of his adult life. Not to mention the imposition on the man he tried to be friendly with. Joe, just like him, worked for Freddie and solely for Freddie. Anyways he wasn't like his husband that couldn't manage to boil an egg, although it brought Jim no end of entertainment to think of his rockstar lover burning water.

This morning, however, there was a delightful surprise waiting for him in the kitchen, and he didn't mean Romeo sunbathing on the counter. It was his darling husband himself in one of those Japanese silk robes. And Jim knew from experience that Freddie wore nothing underneath it. 

Jim made sure to make some noise so Freddie knew he was approaching. Freddie only half turned his head to the side to see Jim from the corner of his eye, but not turning away from the kettle. This allowed Jim to slide up behind him, curling his arms around his husband's small, lithe figure. Freddie had been muscular all the time Jim had known him, far from that fae creature of the 70s he'd been, but still small compared to Jim and his regular more stocky partners. 

"What are you doing awake so early?" Jim questioned softly as he rested his chin on Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie stirred his tea as he added honey. "Well, good morning to you too." Jim huffed and Freddie just pressed a kiss to the corner of his eye. "It's just the jetlag."

Right, Jim wasn't used to it as normally they were coming from America and had just the opposite problem. That's why Jim hadn't noticed that he'd woken up to an empty bed because Freddie had only just come back from the tour. Freddie was old hat to jetlag now and knew the best way was to get as back to schedule as soon as possible, which was why he'd taken sleeping pills on the drive over from the airport as to fall asleep when he got here rather than have a very late night celebration with his husband.

"And are you still tired?" A celebration Jim was hoping they weren't going to miss out on just because of any silly old sleep schedule, that wouldn't be very glamorous rockstar of them. 

"No, I feel well-rested," Freddie replied, leaning back against Jim that easily took his weight. 

Jim was only wearing boxers, so it felt very pleasant to have all that silk pressed against him. The only thing better was -Jim's hands slipped into the open robe to slide against his muscular chest so finely covered in hair. "Perfectly well rested?" Jim asked as his hand slowly moved down, his eyes peering before his hand continued to see the satisfying sight of the tented fabric. 

"Mmm," Freddie purred like a content cat, "but it's still an ungodly hour to be out of bed."

"Well, I suppose there's no reason we can't lie about this morning."

"No? My gardener doesn't need to work this morning? I'm not bothering him from his many duties?"

"I'm sure my boss will be understanding and you're never a bother, love," Jim replied honestly, he loved Freddie and every moment with him was to be savoured. "Nor is this," and Jim's hand slowly wrapped around Freddie's half-erect cock, stroking it from base to tip. Freddie moaned softly. "Although I do suppose you're right," Jim said in a lower register. "I did come here to eat."

Freddie shivered all over, but it wasn't from the morning chill. "Then come back to bed darling, we don't want our Rambo watching." They both looked over to where the cat was wholly unconcerned with what his humans were doing again, but they'd know and they'd rather this was a show just between the two of them. 

They returned up the stairs with only each other in mind, Freddie's tea forgotten on the counter. Jim removed Lily from where she'd parked herself on the heat spot he'd left behind, closing the door behind her and leaving them alone. When Jim turned around from the door it was to see that meanwhile, Freddie had laid himself spread across the bed like some softcore centrefold. Holding himself up with one hand under his head, he displayed himself the robe now partly undone, exposing his toned chest heaving in excitement. Most tempting of all was the heat in Freddie's eyes, that come hither stare, and his unflagging erection tenting the fabric.

Jim approached him slowly, menacingly, "Now whatever am I gonna do with you?" 

Freddie shivered in response to his words, spreading his legs to show his bared skin underneath. "Anything you want, anything at all my love."

"Mmm," Jim growled in satisfaction as he grabbed on Freddie's ankle and pulled him, just enough to yank him flat on his back. Freddie's hands flattened onto the bedsheets but made no move to stop himself from being manhandled. Jim climbed on top of him, his weight sinking them slightly more into the mattress. Slowly he dragged his other hand up Freddie's leg, grazing the sensitive skin behind his knee with his nail as his hand finally slipped under the fabric. "Enjoy the feeling of silk, do you?" Jim asked as he parted it, lifting the back of his hand to part the robe and expose the skin underneath getting closer and closer to his goal.

"Oh yes," Freddie agreed like the filthy hedonist he was, "I deserve to be draped in silks and jewels. I deserve all the best things in life and I'm sure you can be equally as... delightful." Freddie practically purred the last word, like thick syrup from his mouth seeping into Jim's ears.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Jim asked as he let go of Freddie's ankle only to fondle him through the robe, encasing his cock in silk before tantalizingly stroking it from tip to base. "I'm sure I could make you make a mess in your nice yukata." 

"Ah-rgh," Freddie bit back as he thrashed about under Jim.

"The only difficulty would be making you clean it. Those kinds of stains are difficult to take out of silk. And you aren't the rough kind of labourer now are you?" Freddie liked in every way to be called a spoiled pillow biting princess in bed, to do nothing but lie there and be lavished with attention and love. Convenient as Jim wanted nothing more to serve Freddie and watch the man simply fall apart in his hands, become nothing but writhing, wanting, and begging. 

"Well if you know this, you better take it off then," Freddie replied as he latched his hands behind Jim's neck and pressed wet open mouth kisses to his shoulders. 

Jim laughed lowly as his hand let go of Freddie's cock to tug at the belt holding the robe closed. Rather than just pull it open, he yanked at it, tightening it around Freddie's tiny waist and teasing him with the denial. Freddie mewled and groaned as he reached down with his own hand to do it. Jim grabbed that hand by the wrist and pinned it to the bed above his head. "Tsk, tsk. I thought you didn't want to do anything this morning. Just laze about in bed."

"Jimmmm," Freddie groaned as he tried to grind himself up against Jim.

"Ah, is there something you want?" Jim teased as he slid a finger between where the two fabrics were crossed over, worming through to rake the back of his nail along Freddie's skin.

"I- Yes, please your touch."

Jim intentionally passed his hand between the robe and the bedsheet, so when he pressed his finger against Freddie's hole there was the silk between them. He slowly rubbed and massaged it in a circle, feeling the outlines of his hole that eagerly clenched and winked at his touch. "You want me to touch you?"

"Please, please, I've missed you so much."

"Yeah? You thought of me while touring? You didn't find someone else to satisfy you during though lonely nights?"

"No," Freddie shook his head vigorously, and Jim easily believed him. While at the beginning he and Freddie hadn't had a monogamous relationship, Freddie hadn't made it secret. Quite the opposite, he loved to rile up Jim, have him get all possessive and jealous. 

But those days were over. "Because you're mine, just mine."

"Yours, yours," Freddie eagerly agreed as he kissed Jim. Jim rewarded him by letting the fabric slid down, and pressing his bare skin against Freddie's. He hitched up Freddie's hips as to best settle himself between the man's open legs, pushed back the robe's material to leave his bottom half completely exposed and leaned down. Freddie tried to bite back his enthusiastic mewls and sighs as Jim's mouth touched him. 

Jim traced his slightly parted lips along Freddie's length before applying more pressure and snaking out his tongue, lathing him with licks from base to tip. Just warming him up, waking up his nerves. Then Jim suckled at the tip, tugging at his foreskin with his lip, pressing his tongue against his frenulum. Freddie's toes curled in the bedsheets as his body writhed in place, enjoying this but desperate for more. Jim popped the tip into his mouth, passing his teeth lightly over his ridged bands, spending time and effort at Freddie's most sensitive places.

"Good, so good," Freddie moaned as his hands tightened in Jim's hair, but Jim wasn't nearly done just yet.

Jim repositioned Freddie, throwing his legs over his shoulder to tilt him upwards. Jim tilted his head to rub his slight morning stubble against the soft skin of Freddie's inner thighs before sliding his hand down that same path. Even as his mouth stayed on Freddie's cock, his hand rubbed over his taint before pulling at his rim, this time without the fabric in-between. Freddie groaned, long and loud as his hands relaxed their grip of Jim and flopped onto the bed. Just lying there and letting Jim have his wicked way with him.

Jim slowly pulled off his head, sure to leave as much of his drool as he could coating Freddie's dick. "You know, I wasn't lying about why I went to the kitchen."

"Rhgmm," Freddie tried. 

Jim pushed more instantly at Freddie's hole, his dry finger in no danger of actually slipping in without extreme use of force, just tugging and pulling at the skin. "Well? What do you think?"

"Yeah, yeah. Please, please. I want- Yeah."

Jim chuckled as he used the leverage of Freddie's legs in one hand and his other to slide under his back to flip him over, Freddie groaning into the pillow as he parted his legs and hoisted his hips higher. In this position the robe was covering him again, the taunt fabric only showing the amazing curve of his arse. Jim ran a hand over it, squeeze the concealed plump flesh. Jim slotted himself behind Freddie, hooking his chin over his shoulder as his hands delved into the robes opening to massage his chest. 

Freddie was very vocal in his appreciation as Jim groped him, grabbing his nipples and rolling them between his fingers. This position was also perfect for Jim to slot his hard cock, trapped by his boxers between Freddie's cheeks and rub himself. With the two fabrics in the way, Jim couldn't feel Freddie's hole, but he had no doubt that the singer's hole could feel him. How his hot, hard length felt dragging over his sensitive yet relatively untouched hole. They'd been apart for nearing two months at this point. That was a long time to go without sex even if Freddie had calmed down. Undoubtedly Freddie had taken care of himself while away, but it wouldn't be the same. For the same reason you couldn't tickle yourself, nothing felt like another person's hands on you, touching you, stroking you. Maybe more than a hand.

Jim turned his head just enough to nip at the sensitive skin of Freddie's neck, just behind his ear right before his hairline started. He opened his mouth wide to lath him with his tongue, just as he'd done moments before to his cock. This was not lost on Freddie that began to beg again. "Please, please Jim I need, I need you so much, please-"

"Hush love. As lovely as you sound begging, I just want to hear how much you missed me." Normally it was Freddie that demanded the more sentimental things, such as declarations of love, but this time it was Jim that wanted that. Sure he could go without them, but he wanted to be cared for, to be missed and loved. And he wanted to hear it. To remember it and treasure it, use it as a balm on those lonely nights when his love would once again travel far from him. 

"I did. I missed you so much. I thought about you all the time-" 

Jim rucked up Freddie's robe to expose him again. He wanted nothing more than to take his own cock out of his boxers and properly rub himself against Freddie, but that wasn't what he wanted today to be about. Their first time back together again. He wanted this to be all about Freddie, he wanted to lavish him in all the attention he missed, and remind him exactly what he was missing out on, why he was to always come back. 

"Yeah, babe? I missed you too, so much. I thought about doing this for so long," Jim grabbed one of Freddie's cheeks and spread him wide open, exposing his hole to the cool room temperature. "Do you know what that is?"

"G-urgh," Freddie struggled as he clenched in Jim's grip. "In the kitchen- you said..."

"Yeah what did I say?" Jim asked as he leaned back, removing his heat and weight from Freddie's back but also putting himself in the perfect position to look at him. Freddie made no move to cover himself, though he was sure to feel Jim's gaze upon him.

"I- You said," Freddie fidgeted again, shifting his legs even wide apart though they were getting trapped in the robe, "Something to eat."

"Oh yeah?" Jim leaned forward, positioning his mouth right in front of Freddie's hole so he could feel his hot exhale on his skin, "And is there something here for me to eat?"

"Yeah, please. Please-" Jim tightened his grip on Freddie's hip, giving him the needed hint of the magic words that would give him what he wanted- being clear and explicit. "Please I need you to eat me out."

"Need? Not even a want?" Before Freddie can think to apologize, Jim is giving him what he wants, "Better not keep you waiting then." And with that Jim's mouth is on his hole, his lips and 'stache already wet from sucking his cock, them parting for his tongue to push forth. 

Freddie practically yelps as his toes curl again. The blowjob had been nothing but teasing, just striking at his most sensitive spots without release or even real pressure, but this- this is serious. Jim eats him out with intensity and passion. Freddie can do nothing but stare at their headboard as he pants and heaves. He's powerless, with nothing to do but try to hold himself up as his husband stretches him out on his tongue. Jim pries apart his hole, wetting it and brushing him with his coarse mustache against Freddie's extremely sensitive rim. It's nothing like getting fingered, hell it's not even like getting a blowjob. 

Freddie whines and groans loudly as Jim continues to eat him out. "Fuck, fuck. I've- I really have- missed this so much. Fuck, I love you. You're so good to me - feels amazing. Ah." Freddie couldn't help but to push his hips back, desperate for more. But Jim's steel grip stopped him in his tracks, leaving him powerless but to take as much or as little as Jim would give him.

Jim worked on him, for what must have been hours. Freddie couldn't keep track of the time, just of the lust that whirled and burned up inside of him with no outlet. It wasn't enough to tip him over the edge, but it was enough to keep him hard and bothered, as his cock bopped and dripped between his legs. 

Not to mention, that Jim's slobbering has started to lick down his arse, over his taint to drip from his balls, make an absolute mess of him. Freddie does not complain, hell he's contributing. He's begun to drool against his arm. He's so lost in the mindless pleasure that he can't even manage to get his mouth closed, just letting himself get wet on both ends. 

Freddie groans as he lets himself rock back, as Jim straightens and hardens his tongue for Freddie to fuck himself back on it. It's different from the teasing tugging of his rim where he is so sensitive, instead, the wet muscle is stretching him open and easing it with every moment, getting him wet deep inside. Fred can feel it every time he is pried opened and every time he clenches closed, Jim's spit inside of him, spreading around and making him wet. As though his hot burning need had been materialized into a throbbing pussy. 

And now that Jim was done working with his rim, he's ungulates his tongue deeper inside, priming Freddie to get fucked, to get stretched by worming fingers before his thrusting cock. But Freddie- "Ah fuck!" Freddie slips one of his knees on the bedspread, sending half of him crashing down, he just can't take it anymore, desperate for so much more. He feels like he's already going to come, and he just- he just can't wait. 

"Hey now." Jim's mouth doesn't follow Freddie, instead the hands that had been keeping his cheeks spread rubbing over his wet hole, just lightly testing as though Freddie hadn't been ready and willing since he first came back onto British soil. 

Freddie tries to understand, tries to wait as long as Jim wants to take, Freddie's not the only one who missed his lover these long days. So Freddie manages to get back onto all fours, despite his trembling limbs. He almost doubts that his leg will take his weight again, but it does, position him with his arse up in the air again. Fuck, Freddie can only imagine what he looks like. A complete tart with a wet puffy hole that's clenching and desperate for more, to say nothing of the hard cock just underneath. 

Jim slowly comes back to him, just teasing him again, blowing cold air over his wet skin and give him licks without even pushing into his hole. "You like this babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, just more, please Jim, I need more," Freddie just wants to be thrown down onto the bed and taken- *hard.* He wants to remember his husband after being apart for so long and for Jim to live up to his words of claiming Freddie. "Yours, yours, make me yours."

"Mmm," Jim agreed as his nose squashed up again against Freddie's arse, "Mine."

"Yes, yes, so please- auuhhh." Again Jim works him over with his tongue. Fuck, fuck, it's setting Freddie's nerves on fire. He's nearly desperate for the foreplay to end, he wants nothing more than to come, but he also doesn't want this to ever end. As though every lick was stripping him raw, baring his soul which Jim worshipped and adored. There was something so intimate and vulnerable about the act, both receiving and giving. 

Not to mention, it felt fucking amazing. Freddie curled his toes again, clenching taunt all of his lower body, as another wave of pleasure wracked him. He was so close, so very close, if only-

But Jim just kept on, alternating the movements of his tongue and even grazing him with teeth, but without ever reaching down to touch his long-neglected cock. Not even reaching up to tease or toy with his nipples. Freddie could rub his chest against the bed all he wanted, but it wasn't the same, just the barest, lightest of pressure from the bedsheets pulling against his body's weight. 

It surprised even Freddie, the sob that was ripped out of him, his body just so desperate for release. He clenches down on the barely anything that is Jim's tongue. He can't keep his mouth closed, the noises dragged out of his throat, moans and whimpers as he drools. Jim adjusts where one of his hands is holding Freddie open, getting close enough to push his thumb against Freddie's rim. 

It's nothing. Insignificant. And yet Freddie feels on the knife's edge of coming, his chest heaving as his thighs quivered, struggling to keep him up. His blood is rushing so hard, leaving him somehow both distant and numb unable to think or control his body, and a raw nerve that couldn't possibly be feeling more in this moment. 

And Jim, Jim doesn't let up. His tongue continuing to move as his thumb slowly slides in deeper. Fred doesn't actually know if his husband's thumb is long enough to reach his prostate but he wants nothing more than that. Then Jim is sliding it out, moving it in the same rhythm he is tongue fucking Freddie at. In and out at an increasing rate that has Freddie thrashing and yelling until with one sharp thud, Jim jabs right against Freddie's prostate.

Freddie screams as he finally reaches his climax, as unstoppable as a bullet train. Jim just works him through it, moaning against his hole as his thumb rubs back and forth against that spot. Jim pets his hips as Freddie is powerless to stop himself from fucking back onto Jim's face in a few last stuttered strokes.

Gently Jim removes his finger and tongue, his own breath loud and panting. While Freddie would like nothing more than to drop into the mess he's made of the sheets, Jim is good enough to shift his fall to a dry spot. Freddie is lucky to have him looking over him, as Freddie could not do it himself, nothing but quivering and tender in the face of such a powerful orgasm.

Jim finally lets go of Freddie's body, prying his hand as though reluctant from his hips. Freddie groans once, unmoving. He feels loose, sloppy-wet and boneless, sweat is dripping off his back. Uncaring of that after where Jim's just put his mouth, he runs a hand over Freddie as though to calm him shivering body. His husband wipes at Freddie's mouth, clearing it of the drooling mess it must be. Freddie blinks and makes a show of closing his mouth and swallowing. He's only slowly returning to a state of functioning but already knows what he wants. After all, it's only right he repays his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: there wasn’t a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in


End file.
